


New Home

by channexmogar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Creeper Gavin, Eventual Gavin Free/Michael Jones, F/M, Gen, Hurt Gavin, M/M, Mavin Fic Bang, Minecraft, Minor Original Character(s), Mogar, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Prince Gavin, Protective Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channexmogar/pseuds/channexmogar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Achievement Hunters get stuck in Minecraft after a strange power outage at the office. With Gavin hurt and Michael contempt with staying here with Gavin despite Lindsay, well... the REAL Lindsay, still in the other world, how is everyone going to get out of there alive? Mysterious ghosts of their past and a mute woman lurk around, not to mention how strange the monsters act around Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Creeper Boy

"Michael, where are you?" Gavin's voice sounded worried, though there was much of a reason to be. A power outage. A power outage at the office and now they were playing Minecraft again, but a feeling was missing. A warm feeling, a comfortable feeling, but the brit couldn't quite pinpoint it. He was on the ground, strange, why was he on the ground? A faint noise from nearby reminded him slightly of an animal.

Gavin pulled himself up, stretching gently as he squinted at the bright surroundings. "Michool?" He whispered slightly, not expecting a response. He was in a forest, a dense oak forest. He began to stand but cried out, squinting down at his leg. A flash of red and he groaned. Trying to move his leg up, he covered his mouth and felt tears spring to his eyes. "Bollocks.." He felt around blindly, staring up at the bright sky and trying not to cry out any more than he had. Liquid gushed through onto his clothes, and upon closer inspection he found a large feathered arrow sticking out of his ankle. He realized there wasn't exactly a way around this that didn't involve getting hurt and sat up again.

Finally his eyes adjusted to the lights and he could examine the wound clearly. It wasn't as fresh as one would expect, but it was still bleeding heavily against his dark green bottoms. That was strange. Gavin remembered wearing jeans that morning. He shrugged it off and tried to remove the arrow from his searing ankle.

With a few strings of curses and a lip with new bitemarks, the arrow was finally removed and disappeared once Gavin placed it down. This wasn't adding up. He ripped off some of his lime green tee(another thing he didn't remember wearing this morning) and tied it around the wound to hide the bleeding. "One.." Gavin didn't know what was going on. "Two.." Gavin felt both insane and intrigued. "...Three."

Gavin forced himself to stand, tensing at how much his entire body hurt. He wasn't bleeding anywhere else, but his entirety felt sore and tired, like he'd forgotten to sleep at all in the past week and got beaten up. "Fuck me," He mumbled and stumbled to the nearest tree for support. He leaned slightly on the tree, catching his breath. He heard a faint groan from not-so-far away, and began to straighten up before he fell back down again. His breaths were heavy, and he wondered how much blood had already flown freely from his ankle. He also wondered where Michael was. And Goeff. And, quite honestly, everyone. Being alone was discomforting to Gavin, especially when he hadn't had a choice and also had been together with everyone a few moments before.

Or maybe it hadn't been a few moments before now. First a drop, and then a full storm came a'brewing. "Ha, the second day!" For a moment the brit forgot that he was alone, and expected some response. But then the loneliness set in along with the rain, and Gavin sighed. He felt cold. Reaching up almost absentmindedly, Gavin lifted a hood over himself and onto his head. He wandered around, leaning on trees when he could. Thunder in the distance kept him moving to some extent, also with the idea of possibly finding a good place to camp out.

Occasionally, Gavin felt like he was being followed, but the idea had disappeared quickly when the brit found himself staring downwards at a gaping hole of glowstone and diamond, with a little platform just down at the bottom. "Felix...Baumgartner?" Something clicked in him and, despite the pain, Gavin grinned. "I'm in Achievement City!" He turned behind him and chuckled, "Guys!"

But nobody was there.

Gavin felt depressed. He didn't like being alone like this, and a part of him felt dizzy. He slowly sat down, legs dangling down the large hole. "Where are you guys?" He whispered softly, shaking. This hood, whatever it was, didn't quite protect anything but his hair from the rain.

_"What the fuck are you doing? You can't just sit here forever you asshole!"_

Gavin snapped up, looking around. Who said that? Gavin slowly lifted himself up again, careful not to fall. "...Micool?" It hadn't sounded like him. But he had his hopes.

_"It's not that far of a walk, asshole. Downtown is just across the snow biome."_

Gavin was scared and confused. "Who the hell is there?"

But now there was no response.

Gavin slowly walked away from the bright hole in the ground, limping. As he continued to approach the snow, he felt the weather change. Soon it was colder, and Gavin sneezed. He was soaked from the rain and, now that it was snowing, He didn't feel he could tell himself not to be sick this time. He was alone, except for the voice in his head, and he just wanted to take a nap. A long one. He couldn't keep his eyes open, he couldn't breathe anymore, it was getting dark.

There was a loud thump as the brit hit the ground. He groaned, actually crying for once. He heard an explosion in the distance, and a yell, but he was out cold before he could connect the two. For Gavin, he figured this was his deathbed.


	2. The Master and the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff and Ryan make the trek to Achievement City's downtown district.

_Someone was here. Someone was here, the apparition thought, almost angrily. Someone was here, and they weren't supposed to be._

Ryan realized he wasn't wearing pants and actually laughed, which startled the other male. "Geoff, I'm wearing my kilt!" He shouted to the other and posed, aiming to annoy the mustached male that he was stuck with. 

"Yeah, and I'm not even in my Master Chief suit. Keep bragging, asshole." Geoff rolled his eyes and felt around his new outfit. Goggles and a shoulder pad. A satchel and a tank top. No helmet, but armored pants and strong boots. He glanced at Ryan, "You look exactly like your skin. How the hell did we get here?"

_"Leave."_

Ryan looked around confusedly, having heard someone. "Did you hear anything, Geoff?"

"Um, no?"

"Alright." Ryan rubbed his head, "Guess I hit my head pretty hard." He looked around at the Altar, biting his lip. "I dunno." He added finally, slipping into quietness, looking around at everything. It was pretty, at least. 

Geoff sighed, "Well, at least I'm not the only one here. D'ya think the rest of the guys are around too?" 

Ryan merely shrugged. He was trying to think it all through. This whole ordeal wasn't possible. To be simply playing a game for one moment with no regrets, and then being inside of said game without a way out and no respawn. Impossible. Outrageous.

Geoff plopped down at the top of the altar, motioning for Ryan to do the same. He looked out at the skyline of the world he had built. Part of him wanted to explore it; adventuring through his world, climbing up to the top of his house, at home in this world. But, another part of him didn't want to be here, since he already spent days of his life here already. He thought about his wife and sighed. He wouldn't see her here either. He was practically single here. "Maybe we should go downtown." He said as the sun began to set.  
Ryan straightened his kilt and nodded, "Maybe we should." He added, then began to laugh as he realized something about his house.

Geoff looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Um... Ryan?" 

Ryan grinned at Geoff, "I have a cow underneath my house, that I named Edgar."

Geoff nodded slowly, "And..?"

"And two pigs on my roof and a chicken encased in glass. But now they're basically real. They're my actual pets, Geoff." Ryan was laughing still. Finally some optimism.  
Geoff smiled too, "And there's horses. And we're playing Minecraft. There are monsters but everything's so well lit up it's not going to matter much." He smiled and stood, watching Ryan do the same.

"Yeah. We're playing Minecraft. Except we could die." Ryan added after a moment with a small amount of worry. 

The two males began to walk towards the ground, lit by the sun's last embers. Monsters were beginning to appear, but none close to them yet. They could easily make it downtown. Or so they thought. 

Mere feet from where they were standing once off the Altar, a green monster with a frown and no arms spawned and began to shuffle towards them.

"Um, Geoff? Geoff..." Ryan grabbed the other's arm and began to drag him along.

Geoff however, pulled away, "Dude, just because you're in a skirt doesn't mean that I'm suddenly gay for you."

Ryan shook his head, watching the beast come closer, a slight hiss beginning to sound. "Geoff, if you value your life, you'l run. now." Ryan continued to try to pull him.

Geoff starting moving a little too late, finally able to see what was going on. A loud boom behind them sent them forward, the two basically screaming and running the second they hit the ground. Okay, maybe there wasn't enough light. The two unknowingly passed by their friend, the brit, running for their lives to Downtown Achievement City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Just a quick note. You might have noticed that I didn't mention Geoff's daughter, Millie, and any of Ryan's family. This is because the two have requested NOT to have said family members in fanfiction. In fact, the only kids you should have in these stories are OC children. Many people in the fandom outright don't know or plainly ignore these requests, and I choose to follow their requests as closely as I can, and would love to have some input in case I happened to mess up. Remember that these guys are real people, and would you want smut to be the first thing that popped up when you googled your name? Thanks. -Chan


	3. The Bird and the Beard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack sees a certain someone come crashing into Downtown Achievement City.

Jack looked around after some time of confusion, scratching his beard as he began to compute the event. He was the first to make it downtown, but as far as he knew, he was alone. He stepped into his house, pausing at the one wooden block out of place. He made a mental note to not mess with it while he was here and sat down on his bed. He didn't speak, just laid back and rested. He was tired from the great lengths it took to get here, and his legs were sore from running from creepers. They weren't all that scary before... But, then again, Jack was really only playing a game before.  
Jack laid back. The bed was surprisingly soft and relaxing. A great place to think everything over. He took off his glasses and closed his eyes, letting everything sweep over him. Whether or not he fell asleep, he didn't know. But he had heard something.   
_"Lindsay, stop it. You aren't real."_  
 _"...Okay, they're more real than you are right now, and me too."_  
 _"No, I'm not saying you're fake. I'm-"_  
 _"Lindsay, don't you dare."_  
 _"Lindsay we have to wait until I have this whole thing under control, how do you think they'd feel seeing me!"_  
 _"God dammit."_  
Jack snapped awake to a loud crash outside his house. He got up and stretched, feeling much better, and went to the door. A flash of red feathers met him and was gone as soon as they appeared.   
Jack opened the door, "Hello? Guys?" He stepped out and looked around at the houses, finding what he thought to be the cause of the crash atop Michael's house.   
A bird. No, it had to have been more than a bird. A really... Big bird? Still no. It had hair, a face. Legs, arms, a mask covering its face.  
The bird began to hide in its feathers, but found it inevitable and jumped off the roof. That's when Jack realized that it wasn't just a bird, but a human with wings attached at the arms, feathers around the neck, but still... human.   
"Lindsay?" Jack asked, stepping closer. Yes. It looked like her Kazooie skin. But... She hadn't been playing with them.   
Lindsay made no noise, but folded her wings behind her and stepped closer to Jack. Her mouth moved underneath the mask, and she reached up with one feathered arm to move her hair back. She looked nervous.  
Jack walked over and studied her, stepping around her. He stretched out one arm, "Wow... This is amazing." He traced the feathers and looked at her. "Lindsay, how did you get here?"  
No response.   
"Lindsay?"  
Nothing. Not a word.  
Jack was about to give up when Lindsay did the job for him, taking off in flight after hearing something. Jack heard it too. Yelling.  
Ryan and Geoff came bursting into the downtown area, collapsing against the wool emblem, panting and almost laughing.   
"Holy shit dude!"  
"I've never been so happy to see your monolith in my life!"  
The two sat up and saw their bearded friend, both exclaiming, "Jack!" And hugging him.   
Jack was happy to see his two friends, but by the time the group had separated, he realized Lindsay had disappeared.   
Ryan looked around, smiling slightly. "It's good to be home."  
Geoff nodded, looking at Jack. "So when did you get here?"  
Jack shrugged, "Not long ego, I guess. I was asleep." He looked around, making sure she was gone. He looked at the two, "Well don't you two look badass."  
Ryan smiled almost insanely, before escaping the conversation to see Edgar. This gave Jack and Geoff time to figure out what all was going on.

"...And then when you guys came, she left." Jack finished, leaning against his porch with Geoff across from him. "And as far as Gav goes, I haven't seen him. Or Michael."  
Geoff nodded, "Then they better get their asses over here soon, dying in this stupid game would be the worst way to." He sighed, then remembered something. "Have you been hearing voices?" He asked carefully, watching Jack.   
Jack's eyebrows raised, "Um... I think so. I heard someone talking to Lindsay, but... I thought it was a dream."  
"Yeah, but was it familiar?"  
Jack paused. As if everything came together. "Like.."

The two spoke in unison.

"Ray."


	4. Mogar and the Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finds an interesting sight on his way home.

Michael was the farthest away from home, both figuratively and mentally. He was exhausted from a rough night's sleep, and could easily have lost it when finding himself looking at the large, black N staring at him earlier in the day. He immediately started to walk southwards, exhausted and ready for sleep. Maybe he was already fucking sleeping. Maybe this was a stupid fucking dream.   
Michael had found the blood once he made it to Felix Baumgartner. It had dried up slightly, but it was definitely blood. This made the small ball of rage worry. If this was a dream, it really wouldn't matter, but if it wasn't... If he was in this game, and someone was hurt...   
Gavin. Michael was worried about Gavin being hurt. The poor idiot was helpless. The other guys could easily handle themselves, get out of trouble before it got worse, but the Brit? No. He wouldn't be able to it. Michael bit his lip and continued to walk, looking at it all a little more closely this time.  
Monsters were beginning to appear now, and, without a weapon, he was pretty defenseless now. He could punch but was he really strong enough to do that? Especially with these stupid giant fucking sleeves? He saw a zombie, and immediately tensed, but he wasn't spotted. In fact, all the zombies weren't paying him any mind. They all were walking where he was trying to go. Michael slowly followed the trail of zombies towards the snow, and began to feel grateful for the sleeves. While they didn't keep the cold out, they kept the snow off of him. Fortunately.   
Soon Michael began to realize that it wasn't just zombies beginning to hoard together in a mob. Skeletons, equipped with bows, began to disperse into the crowd, but shit got REAL when a group of creepers joined the crowd. Michael didn't make a sound. They hadn't noticed him still, and wouldn't for now.   
The horde gathered around in a circle, a lone creeper pushing through the crowd which was presumably hard for the armless creature. It hissed, loudly, and Michael watched in awe as a few zombies began to step forward into the center.   
The crowd dispersed, creating a clear path for the zombies, led by the creeper. The zombies hoisted up a pile of green splashed in red and began to walk towards the downtown area. Michael raised his eyebrows and began to follow, only to be shoved and stopped by a zombie.   
Michael thought he was definitely dead now, but the corpse just stared at him, before kneeling down in a bow as the group passed. In fact... All the monsters were doing it. Even the endermen, who lingered at the edge of the crowd, bowed their head.   
It wasn't until now that Michael saw what the group of zombies was carrying.   
Dusty, long hair, a peacefully bearded face, passed out with blood running down his chin.

Michael was right.

"Gavin!" Michael yelled out amidst the bowing hostiles. The brit stirred but remained out cold. Michael shouted, "Get up you ducking idiot they're taking you to some god damn sacrifice!"   
The monsters stopped. All stared at the bear. Michael was trapped for sure now.

_"You dun fucked up."_

Michael basically screamed and began to push out of the crowd, fighting just to make it home. He couldn't save Gavin without a sword. He pushed free and began to run, spouting curses and apologies to his best friend.  
It wasn't long until he came to a stop. He slid onto the ice, falling flat on his face, unable to get up before an enderman picked him up and held him. The horde came closer. Michael was dead. He and Gavin were gonna die together.  
The group carrying his British bestie stood before him, the creeper inching towards him with a hiss that meant explosion. Michael closed his eyes.

Nothing happened.

"Open your eyessss, don't be sssssstupid."

Michael's eyes slowly opened to find that he had been put down. A zombie approached holding Gavin, and a skeleton stood behind the creeper.

"He isss yoursss. Treat him well." The creeper spoke without moving his mouth. "They will protect you. Go home. Let him heal." The creeper continued as he turned and began to walk away. The enderman, through soulless eyes, bowed his head at Michael and the monsters before disappearing.   
Michael looked at the two monsters beside him and smiled nervously. "To the logo?"  
The two monsters nodded.

To the logo.


	5. The Long (and Embarrassing) Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Gavin finally head home.

Michael glanced at the corpse beside him and said quietly, "I can take him." He was worried, but also incredibly confused why a group of monsters was about to take his best friend instead of doing the deed right there.   
The rotten corpse shook his head. "Me hold." The zombie switched from bridal style to carrying the Brit over his shoulder, groaning almost absentmindedly. The animated pile of bones didn't make a sound.  
"Why the fuck were all of you carrying Gavin when it just takes you to carry him?" Michael felt like he was asking more than questions than the Brit himself, but it was something he needed answering to. This time, though, nobody answered. "Hey, assholes, I'd like to know why you were kidnapping my boi."

_"He's the prince of all monsters, Michael. Shut up."_

Again with the voice. If it wouldn't make Michael sound insane, he would have cursed the damn thing out right now.   
The zombie stopped when he heard a groan escape from Gavin. He gently placed the male down and watched with bowed head to see if he was awake.   
Gavin's eyes opened and the first thing he saw was the monsters. He yelled, and scrambled to run away, but yelped when he tried to step. Michael stepped forward, "Gavin, you idiot!" And it was as if all had gone back to normal.   
Except for the fact that after explaining everything, two supposed to be hostile mobs still were escorting the best friends, Gavin leaning heavily on Michael after begging to walk instead of being carried.   
Gavin's vision was blurry and he wasn't looking forward as he walked. He felt terrible and couldn't wait to get home. He glanced down at who he at first thought was another monster. He had a hard time figuring it out but he smiled goofily once he realized who he was practically laying on.   
"Hi, Micool."  
"Hey, Gavin."   
"You're a bear, Micool." Gavin chuckled. He was pretty loopy.   
Michael just let it be and put an arm around his boi. "Yeah Gav, I'm a bear." He tried to straighten up the taller male but found it nearly impossible to do while he was loopy like this. Michael glanced at the monsters, who had spread out to create something similar to a bubble of safety. The two were practically alone.   
Gavin hugged onto his boi, blissfully unaware how close the two were. They were just buddies, good ole pals, this wouldn't matter. As the two stumbled along, Geoff's monolith was finally in the distance which prompted Michael to go faster.   
"Gav, come on, we gotta get home."  
"But Micool~"  
"Gavin please."  
"But I wanna stay here and hug you."  
Michael froze. He was blushing. Gavin wanted to hug him and it made him blush.   
No.  
 _"Michael, you're married, you don't want to go cheating on Lindsay, since you love her so much."_

Well, voice in head, I wasn't going to do anything, Michael thought, now dragging Gavin along.

The closer to the houses they got, the closer the skeleton that hadn't said a word drifted closer to Michael. The zombie, having hung under trees for the sun that was surely soon to come out, was nowhere nearby. Just before the two humans walked into the city, the skeleton stopped them.

"H-hey." The skeleton began. His voice was airy and didn't seem to actually come from him. "Keep him safe." He ordered, then placed his bow down. "Didn't mean to... Shoot." He added.   
Michael glanced at him, "Alright..?" But soon confusion turned to awe as the skeleton pulled at its own bones.   
The skeleton looked up at his prince and bowed, pulling off a bone and giving it to Michael. "This is my gift of service." The skeleton started before slowly turning to dust.   
The last thing Michael heard from the skeleton as he drifted away was a distant "Please forgive me."

The skeleton was gone.


	6. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Gavin finally settle in.

"Gavin!" Geoff yelled when spotting the final two shuffle along together, and he ran over. Ryan peeked out from his house and, seeing the monster and the bear, walked over. Jack joined finally, and the group had one big hugfest before Michael shoved them all away.  
"Gavin's loopy as fuck and is bleeding out," Michael said as if the drowsy Brit was his burden to bear, and that he hadn't minded Gav's cuddles and crazy speak.   
Gavin just smiled, "Oh I'm fine, love. Just a lil... sleepy..." And just like that, the Brit passed out against the wool logo. Michael easily pointed out his bloodied ankle to the rest of the guys, trying not to think about who exactly Gavin called 'love'.  
Geoff hoisted Gavin up, "Saw that one coming," and dragged Gavin to his house. Jack and Ryan went to follow, leaving Michael to think for a moment.   
This couldn't be a dream. Too fucking real.   
Once Michael joined the group in Gav's house, which was a little too small to fit everyone comfortably, the group began to talk.   
"So we can all conclude that we've heard voices," Ryan said, leaning a bit too comfortably for a kilt against Gav's wall.  
Jack averted his eyes but nodded, "They were talking to Lindsay, and then a minute later, she showed up."  
"Lindsay's here?" Michael's eyes widened. One of his main problems here would be missing his wife, but, with her and Gavin around and able to die easily, that's double the worries.   
Jack nodded, "And she was like her skin, too. She had wings. She flew, man." He was trying to recount it all.   
Michael sat at the edge of Gavin's bed, careful of his foot and sighing. "She's going to get hurt."   
"No, the voice said she wasn't real."  
Geoff butted in now, "Should we also point out that the voice sounds like Ray?"  
Ryan nodded then, "It really did. I was confused."  
"Ray hasn't been here for a year now. I doubt they'd bring him back here. He hates Minecraft." Michael pointed out.   
The group nodded, sighing.   
"So it wouldn't make sense," Ryan said.  
"Nope. It really wouldn't." Geoff sighed and glanced at Gavin, who was sleeping quite peacefully.   
"I'm gonna head to bed." Jack said, "And if anyone releases the lava in my house you're all dead. Literally."  
The group chuckled and nodded.  
Ryan soon left as well, and Geoff wished Edgar a good night's sleep.   
This left Michael and Geoff alone with the Brit.   
"Hey, Geoff?" Michael started, glancing at Gavin and standing up. "There's something different about the monsters now."  
"Really? Because Ryan and I almost exploded because of one." Geoff cocked an eyebrow.  
Michael shook his head. "No. They're not going crazy around Gavin. The voice- if it isn't Ray- said he's the Prince of monsters." Michael slowly recounted it all, from the horde to the skeleton's gift.   
Geoff was bored out of his mind and wanted some rest, but by the end of the story, he had to admit, there was definitely something going on.

"Alright Michael, I get it. Gavin's really fucking important but we all need sleep and well, someone has to watch Gavin. I don't want to do it but you're a little crazy right now too. Go to bed." Geoff rubbed his eyes after removing his yellow goggles.   
Michael shook his head. "I'm wide awake now, you might as well go clear the monsters from your house and move your bed into my place. Won't be able to sleep in that stupid thing anyways. I'll sleep in here with Gavin." Michael froze when he realized he was willing to sleep with Gavin.   
Geoff frowned a bit and nodded slowly, "You do know you're allowed to fucking hate him, right? No video. No acting up for the Mavin crowd."  
"I don't act for them." Michael blurted out, cheeks pink. Seeing Geoff's face of utter confusion, Michael nervously smiled, "Team Nice Dynamite, y'know?"  
Geoff shook his head and smirked, "Whatever you say, Michael."

Michael heard the stupid voice again, repeating something that he'd heard already when he was about to be killed by a vicious monster hoard.

_"You dun fucked up." ___


	7. A Bird, a Bear, and Something in Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finally gets to meet his lover's Minecraft counterpart.

"Gavin. Stop movin-STOP FUCKING MOVING YOU LITTLE SHIT!"  
"But Micool, it hurts.."  
"I KNOW IT HURTS AND IF YOU STOPPED MOVING MAYBE I COULD HELP YOU."  
"Micooooooool."  
"...What, Gavin."  
"You're being mean with me but you're still my boi."  
"...Okay, Gavin. So if you could stop moving, that would be great."  
...  
...  
...  
..-  
"I SWEAR TO GOD GAVIN I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU."  
"I love you, Micool."  
"FUCK YOU."

"Sounds like letting Michael clean his ankle was a bad idea." Ryan commented, leaning against the wall of Gavin's house. The yelling continued inside the house.  
"Yep." Geoff nodded.

A few days had passed and the group was slowly getting used to the idea of living in this game. While Geoff still missed his wife, he had gone through his world and enjoyed it as much as he could. He knew the place by heart and navigated it as such.  
Ryan often went with him, never really able to enjoy the world as Geoff did, but it was nice to visit the places and get his mind off things. It was like playing the game, except you could die.  
Jack stayed around the group's houses to offer Michael breaks whenever Gavin was particularly annoying and to watch for the elusive bird woman. He was the only one that had seen her, and everyone had so many questions.

On this particular day, Jack insisted on giving Michael a break for the day and was spending his time with Gavin. Though Michael didn't mind spending time with his boi, Gavin was a whiny sack of shit. But he had said he loved him. It all confused the curly haired geek. He laid himself out by Gavin's house, looking up at the cloudy sky. It hadn't rained since they had first arrived, but Michael felt it coming on. He closed his eyes quietly, taking in the warm sun and relaxing for the first time since they made it there. No Ray, this time.  
Drip. Drip.  
Drip. Drip.  
Drip. Drip.  
Drip. Dri-  
Michael snapped awake with a jolt when something large and red crushed him. It was pouring down now. He was soaked.  
Michael squinted at the red, feathery blob that covered him, and his eyes widened when he met the curious eyes of his wife.  
"Lindsay?"  
Lindsay didn't speak, as expected, and instead shielded Michael from the rain with one of her large wings. Michael could see that they were strapped to her normal arms. He sat up slowly, watching his love (well, one of them) with as much curiosity as her.  
Lindsay scooted back away from him as Michael reached for her face, and he sensed fear in her eyes. Michael's movements slowed, and he gently leaned forward and caressed her cheek. She nuzzled into his touch, and seemed to relax.  
Gently tracing along the edges of the mask, Michael felt something. He began to ask but before he could, Lindsay backed away. Her mouth moved slightly and her nose crinkled. She quickly sneezed and it occurred to Michael that she was letting the rain drench her.  
"Hey, Lindsay, come on." Michael gently stood and pulled her up, leading her to his house, since it would be empty for now. He brought her inside as the rain grew stronger, and sat her down on the bed Geoff was using now.  
Lindsay covered herself in the wings for a moment and came out with her face and hair dried.  
Michael raised an eyebrow, "Okay.." And shook his head like a dog to free the water from his curls. "Are you alright?" He asked after wiping his glasses clean.  
Lindsay nodded simply as if she were trained to do so.  
Michael bit his lip and sat next to Lindsay, hearing a particularly painful yelp from Gavin. No. Now wasn't the time for Gavin.  
He laid back and motioned for Lindsay to do the same. They laid together in sweet silence, Michael rubbing his wife's back in comfort. He glanced down at her, "Hey. You're my Lindsay, right? You.. Came from the real world too?" It had been on his mind.  
Lindsay stared up at him, tears springing to her eyes, but she merely shrugged. She was good at that.  
Michael sat up with her, "No, Lindsay, don't cry, it was just... I have to tell the real Lindsay something.."  
Lindsay went to wipe her eyes and shook her head. No. She wasn't. She was fabricated.

_"Tell her anyway."/i >_

_Michael glanced around to try to find the voice but soon focused again on Lindsay. "...Well... Lindsay, I think I have feelings for Gavin." Wasn't too hard. He met her eyes. It was like a practice run._  
Lindsay cocked her head to the side and her eyes looked a little sad. But she didn't start crying. She just nodded slowly. It was worrying.  
"I still love you. And the other Lindsay.." Michael said slowly. He sighed and hugged her. "I just love Gav too, right?"  
Lindsay nodded. 

__"Bad idea, Michael."_ _


	8. Chapter 8

_"Lindsay. I told you not to go see them."_  
The bird merely wrapped up in her wings. It was dark. Lindsay was scared of the dark. She couldn't see him now, and instead just had to listen.   
_"Think for once. If he knew you kept on leaving we're both dead. And I'm /already/ dead."_  
Lindsay nodded slowly.   
The apparition appeared in front of her, a small frown on his normally expressionless face. _"Sorry."_ He said and enveloped her in a hug. He phased through her, though, and sighed, fixing his glasses. Lindsay picked gently at her mouth underneath the mask, and Ray pressured her to stop. _"It won't heal if you keep doing that."_ He pointed out, attempting to grab her hand to make her stop.  
Lindsay slowly pulled away from her mouth, looking like a bored child. Ray studied her, _"I wish you would talk."_ He quickly realized what he said and shook his head, _"I mean, could. I wish you /could/ talk."_  
Lindsay shook her head and lifted her mask off of her face. A smile stuck to her face by bolts, not matching her eyes in the slightest. Ray traced it and, though she couldn't feel him do so, she leaned forward.   
_"I'm sorry. I really am."_  
Ray, however, twitched suddenly and pulled away from her, _"Pull your mask on. I can't hold him anymore."_ He was actually scared. It was different in his monotonous personality.   
Ray suddenly disappeared, and Lindsay hurriedly placed her yellow mask over her face. She let out a noise, an incoherent noise trying to form a word, an incomprehensible cry for help.   
Ray didn't appear again, and instead, his voice circled the room.

 _"I've heard you keep leaving, Miss Lindsay."_ The voice growled, Lindsay only able to whimper.

_"That's quite a bold thing to do."_

She nodded.

_"So bold, it's near impossible to think up a punishment for you."_

Lindsay squeaked and stood up, guarding herself with her wings. You wouldn't get me, she thought, but it was a daring lie.

 _"Perhaps I could remove your eyes. So you couldn't see straight, and you wouldn't make it back to precious Michael."_ The voice paused, and a maniacal laugh escaped his lips. _"Of course, he's too obsessed with Gavin to worry about little old you."_

Lindsay shook her head. Michael might have mentioned slight feelings for the Brit, but he wouldn't up and abandon her. He said so himself. Didn't he? Didn't...he..?

_"That's right, Lindsay my love. Why would Michael love someone he can't even kiss? He wants Gavin. Gavin. Gavin.."_

Even the name hurt to hear now. Michael loved her, but...

_"Michael and Gavin sitting in a tree, K-I-"_

Lindsay let out the closest thing to a cry she could and attacked the spot she heard the voice. She missed. It was only a ghost, after all.

But she felt the voice smile, _"Great idea, my dearest Lindsay... I'll keep you there so you can't come back."_

Lindsay shook her head. No. She couldn't just stay there, Michael or not.

_"Yes, it's perfect. I'll tell your little friend in this body that I've put you far away. And he'll stay right here, not wanting to let me free in front of his friends."_

Lindsay tried to find the voice again, to make it stop, to end the story before it began, but it wasn't possible. Because her body was still in the center, letting it all happen.

_"Until we meet again, pretty bird."_

Lindsay snapped awake and met Michael's peaceful, sleeping face. She froze, knowing it was a dream. She slowly pulled herself from Michael's strong grip. She was practically on top of him since the bed was small.   
After successfully climbing out of Michael's intense snuggle, she found a piece of paper.   
Struggling to write with her wings, Lindsay tried to apologize to Michael and offered to meet again. It was barely readable, but she had hope someone would be able to understand. She leaned down and nuzzles into his curls a final time, before sneaking out the door.

Until we meet again, she thought.


	9. Geoff's Guide to Escaping Certain Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff and Ryan figure out how to contact the other world.

Michael and Gavin had left for the day. It wasn't that surprising to Geoff how much time they were spending together. Being the mother of the group(unfortunately), he knew when things were different.

But that didn't mean it was time to give up on leaving.

Ryan watched as Geoff walked around angrily, cursing himself for keeping the old world without end portals, or even not adding one in the first place.

  
"Geoff, we'd probably die fighting the Ender Dragon." He pointed out, leaning on a tree.

  
"But that's the end of the game, isn't it?" Geoff shouted instead of asked. "That's supposed to be the end of the game. Fucking credits play, Ryan!"

  
Ryan held up his hands out of self-defense as Geoff crossed over, "Yeah, but it's not possible to do without dying at least once!" He shoved Geoff away from you forcefully enough to make him stay away, "We all don't know how to play Minecraft for real! We always end up playing some bullshit game like Wipeout or Clouds that we SUCK AT IT, GEOFF!" Ryan's eyes looked almost red. But, he calmed, and sighed at his friend. "And, since Gavin and Michael seem pretty intent on staying here being gay or something, we won't be able to get much done.." He finished quietly, staring at the ground. "I'm tired of this stupid kilt thing anyways."

Geoff glanced at him, "You don't have anything else to wear?" He had a variety of different shades of black and green to work with.

Ryan shook his head, "It's just kilts. And a crown, but something about 'Mad King Ryan' isn't very appealing as of right now. "

Geoff chuckled and nodded, "Right. What if we dug all the way down? Or... went all the way up?"

"Your house reaches the top, Geoff." Ryan pointed out.

"I haven't gone up there. Afraid I'd fall off." Geoff replied with an almost shy shrug. He leaned on a tree across from Ryan, quiet for a moment. "...Guess I should have moved a layer down to put fences?"

It was Ryan's turn to shrug now. "That probably would just make it look stupid." Of course, it wasn't his house. Technically he was never even made a house. He just.. took Kung Fu House. But hey, he had opinions and all the answers.

Geoff kicked at the dirt, hoping for an idea to finally appear. He took off his goggles and cleaned them on his shirt, and squinted at the world without the yellow tint. He looked around and finally had an idea. "Do Kerry and everyone else still use the server sometimes to build things?" He asked, and Ryan immediately knew what Geoff was thinking.

Hours later, Geoff returned with a book, ink, and a feather since there were no pencils. He scribbled a note quickly, telling Kerry they were stuck in the game and not to worry. Well, worry some. They didn't have a way out, and if anyone had ideas, add it to the city.

Geoff signed it and held it open so the ink may dry. He called it 'To Kerry' and went to put it in Kerry's little home in the basement. However, as Ryan followed, they got stopped by the winged woman running past and taking off, the door to Michael's house left wide open.

They watched in awe as Lindsay soared through the air and disappeared from their view. Ryan was surprised it was possible. Geoff was intrigued. The two of them continued onwards, though, and crept into Michael's house.

The city was silent. With Michael and Gavin gone, Jack had time to himself, and he needed it too. Geoff thought about where Michael and Gavin had gone, and if they were going to come back at all. Geoff headed downstairs to Kerry's little room, placing the book in there before returning up. It was midday and Geoff was already exhausted.

Ryan was leaning against the wall, watching Geoff while his mind took over. He wanted to know how exactly Lindsay could fly. And he wanted to do it too. He glanced at the rain and sighed, heading for the door, and paused when a familiar, if not ghostly face appeared with Lindsay beside him.

"Lindsay." He murmured, and looked around confusedly, trying to piece it all together. "Ray and Lindsay.." He reached for them but they disappeared as soon as he got close enough. Ryan looked at Geoff and exclaimed, "Did you see that?"

Geoff glanced at Ryan. "No? Are you crazy?"

Ryan nodded, "I am. I have an idea." With that, he walked out into the rain and towards his house. Without looking back he motion for Geoff to follow.

Geoff slowly went after, closing the door to Michael's house. This was a bad idea in the making.


	10. The Reunion

"It's so easy. They can easily add sandwiches to the game."  
  


"Gavin there's no reason to add a sandwich it's just more food that they already have."

"But it'd be so cool, Micool! We could make sandwiches for trips to a game or something?"

Michael chuckled at his partner's enthusiasm but blushed when his own front wasn't...well, covering his feelings up again. He playfully shoved the brit and laughed, "You're a fucking idiot, Gavin."

Gavin stumbled slightly but regained his balance. He hadn't been walking much since Jack and Michael never really let him leave his house, but he had gotten better. It was all okay. He readjusted the basket they had, full of sandwiches and a few other things, even a cake! They wanted to go out for a picnic together, and they figured they could use the blanket from Ray's goodbye video. He grinned cheekily and leaned on Michael's head, the same way he had on their long way home. "I love you, Michael. You're my boi."

_"You keep saying that."_

Michael paused and looked around. They had made it up to the hill and could see a strange, blurry figure sitting on the blanket, almost comfortably. Like it lived there. Gavin straightened up and squinted at the blanket and then looked down at the shorter male. "You heard that too, right?" He seemed a little worried.

Michael nodded and slowly approached the blanket. "The voice is right, though, Gav. You do say you love me a lot. We aren't dating, stupid."

Gavin frowned. He was almost hurt. He remained silent and shuffled along behind Michael.

Michael reached the blanket and saw the blur disappear. He looked around and met Gavin's eyes. "G-Gavin..." Michael grabbed his sword, something he had planned to bring along even though Gavin was some 'Prince' or whatever, just in case. "Move!" He shouted, and charged at Gavin with his sword out.

Gavin barely made it out of the way and whatever Michael was attacking was gone again. "So I say I love you and you want to kill me?" He was angry now. Not as angry as his companion or Ryan could get, but he was shaking and angry. Michael quickly shook his head, turning to scan the terrain for what he was fighting. He watched in horror as the thing opened their basket, taking out the cake the bois had decorated together, and tossed it to the ground, effectively ruining it.

"Gavin..." Michael mumbled, not chasing after him now. "Ray. Ray just ruined our cake." He met Gavin's eyes and slowly sat down on the blanket and patted the ground next to him.

As Gavin sat down, farther than Michael than he wanted to be originally, and stared ahead with a frown at the cake slammed into the dirt and grass. Slowly a hazy figure appeared in front of the two, hands behind his back, rose on his chest, legs gone in favor for a Danny Phantom like... tail? The simple point was, he had no legs. He held his head gently, rubbing it. He looked sickly and paler than the way Michael remembered him, even without the light transparency.

There the now reunited Lads stayed for a moment, before Michael pulled out a sandwich and offered it to the ghost. There were no words. Nobody knew what to say.

Ray, finally able to look at the two, shook his head at the offer and demonstrated his ability to phase through things. _"No, thanks."_ He mumbled, and quietly edged closer.

Gavin grinned then, "X-Ray! It's great to see you!" He wanted to offer Ray a hug, but he wasn't that stupid. Okay. He kinda was, but Ray shook his head.

 _"I'm not actually your friend, Gavin. I'm kinda.."_ Ray struggled to get the words out. He saw the red blur through the sky and pointed up. _"Like her."_ He tried to explain, fumbling with his fingers.

Michael made the connection, "You aren't from the real world?" He asked, leaning closer to Gavin. He would apologize later.

 _"Exactly! I'm.."_ Ray chuckled though his voice was monotone, _"I'm Ghost Ray. You can still call me Ray if you want. X-Ray if you insist, Vav."_

Gavin smiled and relaxed against Michael yet again. All was well. Michael had so many things to ask, though. What was he? How were they here? What about Lindsay? Why was Ray vaguely threatening when he talked to everyone..

Michael started with an easier question, "So how are you and Lindsay even here?"

Ray shrugged, _"I've always been here. I just knew to hide after you found me."_ Ray paused _, "Lindsay's just the same. Ever since she started playing she just...existed."_

Michael nodded and saw Ray slowly fade in and out of existing. "Uh.. Do you want to sit and hang with us?" He smiled slightly and nudged Gavin. A lads reunion! Awesome!

Gavin grinned and nodded, clapping. "Come on! You don't eat but, we could hang out!"

Ray frowned and felt bad about what he'd done to their cake. Only a little though. He groaned and put a hand to his head, form shaking. " _Guys, I'd... I'd love to, but.. There's one other problem."_

Michael sat up and grabbed his sword. What was going on? Gavin reached up and grabbed Michael's hand.

Suddenly Ray cried out, and met eyes with his scared friends. _"Maybe another time? I can't always be... Near you guys, I guess."_ He smiled weakly and then yelled again, tears springing to his eyes. _"Sorry."_ He said quickly and disappeared in a puff a smoke.

Gavin worriedly looked up at Michael, "I'm not sure I like this." He admitted.

Michael sat down slowly, pulling Gavin into a hug. A good one, a real one to make up for earlier. "... I don't either... Let's eat and have a good time, alright Gavvy Wavvy?"

Gavin chuckled, "Yeah, Micool. Let's eat our sandwiches."

Michael dug out their food and built up as much courage as he could.

"Hey Gav? I.. Uh, I love you."

Gavin's face lit up and he smiled, "I love you too, Micool."


	11. Little Donut

After a lunch that was borderline romantic, Michael and Gavin were en route to return to their houses, to put up their basket and sorta clean up. They were thinking of playing a game or something later, but they didn't want to be out late tonight, Prince Gavin or not. Michael and Gavin's hands twisted together absentmindedly. Gavin swung their basket and smiled, while Michael stayed focus in case Ray tried to scare them again.

A green blur of movement came from the trees and Michael paused, pulling Gavin behind him as if he was the brit's royal guard or something. "Who's there?" Michael growled, sword out and scanning the trees like a Mogar on a Mission.

There was a quiet hiss, but then a face appeared from the trees. It had curly hair, much like Michael's except the tips faded to a green. The face was covered in faint freckles, and the body was covered in an oversized leather tunic. It hid again, childlike, and Michael put his sword down. What? Someone else?

Gavin slowly pulled away from Michael's protective grip and approached the trees, leaning down in front of them. He pulled his hood up over him and went in, giving Michael a thumbs up.

"Gavin, what the hell are you doing?" Michael stage-whispered, following after worriedly. Once Michael made it into the large forest, though, he lost sight of Gavin in the trees. "Gavin!" He called out, cursing under his breath that he let that idiot go like that.

Gavin was looking for whoever that was. He had a strange curiosity for the face, and, it being so childlike, it worried Gavin. He liked children and didn't want one to get killed. He peeked around trees, finally spotting the child attempting to climb a tree. He didn't have any grip and slipped down multiple times before Gavin slowly edged over. "Ello!" He said excitedly but quietly, and watched as the child turned to him and got large, bug-like eyes.

The child didn't say anything, but bowed, head down against the grass, shaking slightly.

"Get up, I'm not that special, little donut." Gavin smiled gently and pulled the kid up, looking in their eyes. "Hi. I'm Gavin." The child shook and avoided Gavin's eyes. They were cold. Gavin noticed this and quickly removed his large hood-scarf combo and wrapped it around them. "There. Who are you?"

The kid hissed gently and tried to form words, "Cree." Gavin tilted his head slightly to the side but didn't ask much of the little kid as it continued to try to speak. It finally began to mimic, an intense game of charades. It hissed and then waved his arms around. Gavin's eyebrows raised and he laughed, "You're a creeper, aren't you little donut?" He smiled and offered a hug to the young one.

The child grinned and hugged Gavin like one would their parents, bouncing in Gavin's hood that dragged against the ground and the tunic that covered most of their legs. Gavin was smiling and didn't pull away until something occurred to him. "Why are you a human like me, then.."

Cree, which was as far as the child got in pronouncing their species, shrugged and smiled, showing a missing tooth. Gavin chuckled and stood, holding Cree the little donut's hand and slowly beginning to find his way out of the woods. He swung his arm and spun the kid, keeping them both laughing.

Michael, who still lingered at the edge of the wood, heard the laughter and straightened up. Gavin approached, hoodless but happy all the same, bringing the little one around with him. Michael saw the two and shook his head, "No, Gavin, we can't steal a kid." He walked over to Gavin and led him out of the woods.

"We aren't stealing a kid, we just found one." Gavin protested, picking up his little donut. He wasn't very strong but was surprised to see how light Cree was, and that they could be carried even with Gav's ankle fucked. Cree the little Creeper donut hugged into Gavin's now bare neck and waved at Michael.

Michael tried not to lose his cool in front of a kid, and waved back forcefully as he stared up at Gavin. Gavin looked happy to have someone to goof around with, but Michael could be stubborn. He didn't want to hurt him though. "Geoff won't let you stay." He said calmly to the child, who didn't make the connection.

Gavin frowned, "Yeah he will! Geoff can't kick people out.."

Michael looked at Gavin, mouth open to probably spill a few more words than would be appropriate around Cree, but he sighed. He stared silently up at his happy friend. He did love Gavin. He did. But he didn't want to get him hurt because some kid was around.

Michael stared at the two and nodded, "Alright, fine. Let's go." He began to lead the way back home. Gavin placed Cree down for them to walk together some more, but was shocked when Cree ran ahead to Michael and grabbed onto one of Michael's giant sleeves. Michael stared down at him, "No. Go back there to Gavin." He ordered, sternly, and pulled his arm away.

This didn't phase the kid, though, and he grabbed Michael's hand instead with a cheeky little smile. Michael gave in and let it be, eventually holding his hand back. This was fine. He guessed.

...

That night, Gavin and the little donut were sitting on the floor together playing cards. Gavin as intent on getting Cree to learn some words, but he didn't mind. Nobody else knew about the new addition to the family. Michael walked in, "Lights out. Geoff's orders." He explained, taking off his jacket and collapsing in his guest bed that was across the room from Gavin's. Gavin had made a pillow for Cree out of his large hood on the floor, and got up and climbed into bed.

Michael pulled his glasses off and placed them down, closing his eyes. When they opened he saw The little donut standing by his large bear jacket. "What." He asked, raising an eyebrow.

He wasn't awake for what came next, because the little creeper child was wrapped up in Michael's big jacket when he awoke.


	12. What Now?

The next day started with a bang, but it wasn't Cree's fault. It was supposed to be a busy day.

Jack was the reason for everyone's early rise, having run through the city, yelling about a map and a plan. Sure, the guy had a lot of free time on him with Gavin and Michael together, but even Geoff didn't expect Jack to be the one with the expert plan here.

Michael stumbled out of Gavin's house, leaving his jacket in so that the kid didn't wake up. Gavin was still sound asleep, and that was probably okay. "What's going on.." He mumbled quietly and stretched, wiping off his glasses and squinting at the three gents in front of him. His glasses returned to his face and he saw they were all looking at Jack's large map.

"So we haven't been to the Nether yet.....And if we get enough....."

Michael walked closer to the three, "What the fuck..." He stretched and looked at the three.

Ryan waved, "Good morning." He began to mark things out with a feather and ink. Man, if only there were pens in Minecraft. And sandwiches! "So if we go here- Geoff, you're responsible for supplies, yeah? - and head into the Nether and collect the wither stuff.." He trailed off and looked up at Geoff. Michael hadn't noticed how distraught Geoff looked.

"...We release the wither in achievement city." Geoff  added finally, glancing at the two gents. He looked hurt about it.

Michael raised his brows, "Wait, we what? We can't do that, we live here!"

"We're moving to Achievement Shitty. Letting the wither do its work here. Since we don't have a working  end portal, the only monster responsible would be the Wither.." Jack said, folding up the map. "It's our only way out, Michael. You coming or not?"

Michael glanced back at the house his best friend, maybe more, resided. He thought about the kid they'd found just yesterday that Gavin adored. There's no way to keep that a secret anymore. But Michael couldn't say no.

"Let's go."

...

Hours passed and Gavin and Cree were alone. Gavin woke to find Cree wrapped up in Michael's jacket, everyone else gone. While this was a relief to him that he was finally able to be left by himself, he was more worried about where Michael had gone and why he had left without a word. He slowly climbed out of bed and went to get a few cookies for him and his little donut to have for breakfast. It was hot outside.

When he returned inside, Cree was awake and yawning, rubbing their eyes and wrapping up in Michael's coat. They met eyes and Gavin smiled, holding out two cookies. Cree took them with a giggle and chomped down.

Gavin sat down and pulled out the deck of cards that he had made with Jack when he was still healing, "Want to play some more?" He asked, surprised when Cree shook their head.

Instead, the little kid, in both Gav's hood and Michael's jacket, grabbed a piece of paper, a feather, and several dyes. With that, Cree drew. Simple things really, like squiggles and stars, but it didn't matter. Gavin liked the idea and grabbed his own feather and paper, and tried to draw his little donut. He wasn't too good, though, and held it out to Cree when he was convinced he couldn't fix it. "Here, buddy!" He held it out and Cree took it quickly.

The little creeper child started to draw on Gav's paper, secretly drawing Gavin and Michael with them. They held it back out to Gav with a smile, having drawn hearts against the top. Gavin blushed, "Donut, me and Micool aren't together, little buddy.." He spoke slowly, watching Cree's face begin to fall. Gav held up his hands, "Nonono, don't cry, little guy! It isn't like I don't want to be with Micool, just.. He's got a wife, he's married, and..." He frowned, feeling tears spring to his eyes, "And... He doesn't like it when I say I love him." Gavin never really thought about how it hurt when Michael got mad at him for loving him. He bit his lip and stared downwards, sniffling. Michael was his best friend, but... what was he gonna do? They flirted all the time but Michael never really meant it. He let out a quiet sob and covered his face. 

He lurched backwards as he felt a weight wrap itself around him. Uncovering one of his eyes, Gavin was shocked to see Cree staring right at him with a little frown and a big hug. Gavin chuckled and wiped his eyes, "Thanks, little guy."

Cree smiled and let Gavin go, rushing around to grab a whole pile of paper. They scribbled quickly and held out a picture of Michael and Gavin sitting together. From Gavin, there was a heart and a question mark, and Michael had a smiley face. Cree held it out, bouncing and grinning. Gavin glanced at it carefully, studying it with a confused look on his face. "You want me to just ask? He'll probably just get mad, y'know?" He gently put the drawing down. "I don't think I can, buddy." He went quiet.

"Yeth you can!" Cree shouted, and Gavin nearly screamed. 

"You can talk?" Gavin screeched.

Cree shrugged, and held up the picture again. Yes you can.

Gavin gently took it and nodded, "I guess I can."

Cree smiled and hugged Gavin, and the two drew happy doodles together for the rest of the day.


	13. Intervention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, i was tired and wanted to write my new fic, Fuck You. (shameless plug) Go check it out? I'm about to finish the first half of this story and then i'll go on. Should I just add the second half to here or create a sequel? Comment!

Michael and the gents returned late that night. Michael, hair slightly singed from his adventure earlier, walked in to find that Gavin and Cree had made a complete mess of the place but were nowhere to be found. Michael sighed but accepted it. It was a good time to start packing.  
The gents had decided they'd be leaving tomorrow, only coming back to release the wither back here. This was easy, but  Michael had mentioned the child in passing to the gents and they were severely against another person coming with when they were ready to leave.

But Michael couldn't take Cree from Gavin, and vice versa.

He heard laughing outside and peeked out to see the two laying out and looking at the stars. Michael sighed loudly and continued packing. Sometimes Gavin was so sweet it hurt to be rude to him.

Gavin finally came in to find his house practically empty besides the paintings and beds. Michael had even put up the hood and jacket Cree used to cover up on the floor. Gavin was shocked, "Micool, what are you-"

"We're leaving, Gavin. Everyone's leaving and moving out because they want to get back home. And we're going with." Michael tried to make it clear that Gavin's little donut wasn't coming.

Gavin, oblivious as ever, smiled. "Then we have to pack the cards Jack made, and a lot of paper, and plenty of cookies, and..."

Gavin would have continued on had Michael not interrupted him again, "No, we don't, Gavin."

"So there's a bunch of stuff to keep Cree busy wherever we're going, then?"

Michael snapped. He didn't want to, but he snapped. "He's not fucking coming, Gavin! We could just leave him here!" He yelled, unaware that Cree was right behind the Brit. He heard a faint squeak and the kid rushed off, going into one of the other houses. Michael's eyes got wide, "Shit, he was with you? Ryan's gonna kill him, they don't want him sticking around!" Michael rushed off before Gavin could point out that Cree wasn't exactly a boy.

As Michael edged closer, he could hear what he presumed to be the kid crying. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. He beat on the door, "Ryan don't kill him!" Gavin followed after, angry at Michael for making him cry.

"Why would you do that to my little donut?"  
"Your little donut isn't fucking real!"  
"But-"

The door opened. Ryan, looking slightly irritated, allowed the two to come in. Cree was nowhere to be seen, or, they weren't checking in the right place.

Gavin was the first one to speak. "Why are we leaving Achievement City? Don't you guys like it here? What did you do with Cree? What's going on?"

Ryan shook his head and sat down. "You two didn't want to leave the game. It's what's best for us. Everyone loves it here but we've got lives, Gavin. People we care about. People that care about us. Don't you get that?"

Gavin glanced at Michael and stared downwards and shook his head.

"The kid's in the hole. I don't like listening to kids cry so I figured Edgar would- Yes, Gavin. There's air in there."

Geoff and Jack opened the door and walked in as well, seeing the group all gathered together. "Well isn't this a nice family moment," Geoff started, watching Gavin slowly shove past him and walk out.

"Gavin.." Michael started but paused when Gavin looked back and had tears in his eyes. Gavin continued walking, going back to his house and shutting the door.

Cree played around with Edgar for a little while, before feeling tired and asking to be let out. Ryan laid the creeper child in his bed before motioning to continue the talk outside.

Michael was certain that they couldn't separate the two and Ryan almost backed him up, saying that he didn't mind the kid too much and that they were kinda cute. But, as Geoff and his gents continually pointed out, they were in a video game, and Cree wouldn't exist when they leave.

"...So it's best to let them separate." Geoff finished, running a hand through his hair. Ryan and Jack both nodded.

"You're right but.." Michael trailed off. "... I've fucked up with Gavin like a lot these couple days."

"Who hasn't," Jack added, rubbing his eyes.

Michael shook his head, "Not like that. See, I kinda..." He stopped. "I really.." No. "He's my boi." He finished and shook his head. He thought of the note Lindsay left him and sighed. "I'll be back later." He whispered, slowly turning away. He pulled off his jacket and held it out to Ryan, "Give this to the kid."

With that, Michael took off into the cold night.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the first chapter of possibly a 20 part fic, without the second half of the story, which will be turned into a second fic, even mentioned. I'm gonna use notes for disclaimers or other shit if there's anything worth mentioning. Later! -Chan


End file.
